Honkai Impact 3: Rising Sun
by Bottle of sausage
Summary: 2 month pass after 'that' incident, and she just... vanish after save on of beloved student, but now as she stranded, one man... begin to walk to his unknown fate as he save her, as the fate of this man begin to ignite and burn brightly.
1. Chapter 1

**Honkai impact 3****Rd****: Rising Sun**

**Chapter 1: Stranded**

The world I live and believe, there is no such thing as hope to actually have normal life when you trap between 2 superpower that struggle over control this world. This world just truly a living hell I live.

But, I must see this through, or else… all will be lost.

"I heard long time ago, you want work with them, and now you here and sit like some kind Idiot work in garage, I really disappoint at you!" as the old man just scold a middle aged man that sit on the bench in the park, the man on the bench just making a stoic face in the lecture, and just always bruise it off like he always do, "It's already long time ago gramps, please just let me take my time to relax, not being lecture by you" as that middle age man just stand up and walk away, as the old man just begin to follow him with anger "I still not done with you Sol!" as Sol, the middle age man just look at him for a second with frown and annoyance strap on his face and just walk away again.

"Damn, gramps just really like to scream like there is no tomorrow" Sol just take a small break as he walk quite far from his gramps, this is not the first time and will be not last he will hear that screaming and bitching around, well never mind then, my name is Steigend Solis, people usually called me Sol, this name given by my father before my mother die at birth, and my father died in wars against Honkai when I still 4 years old, and even in his death I still don't know both of my father and mother face due my young age, and just know them in picture, but I heard both of them work with Anti-Entropy really just make my grandfather who still life and kicking want me to join, but you know I not really a person who work like that, also other big organization that really just…..lame even he must admit it's cool place to work with.

I pretty much average height male, with blonde colored short hair with brown eyed colored, and usually I wore my T-shirt and my Grey Jeans, and sneaker.

As middle age (25 to be exact) just work as technician in the pretty much normal shop, and already have good customer that always come to me like every day is already blessing for my business, but my grandfather just hate what I do, and it's piss my ass off so much, I rather live in apartment that with him due his 'lecture' that really make me question why he just die by his own 'lecture'.

"Well, tomorrow I go to the beach…. It's almost that day huh…" as Sol just see the blue sky, and now he have work to do before tomorrow, and it must be done

[NEXT DAY: Sunday 06.00]

After short morning train, he arrive to the beach, this beach is still empty and no single life seen in that early morning, as he just stand there with bouquet of flower he held firmly, as he just see the sun begin to arise from horizon.

"Today is the day my father and mother die, father fighting to protected this place, and my mother die fighting to make me come to this world, as my uncle told me" he just talk silently and sit on the cold sand and put the flower near him "Both of them died at the same day, but only years different, just truly make me feel too lonely" as Sol just see the sun "I hope you are in heaven, even if that exist" as he want to stand up, his eye catch something drifting

"What the…" he just stand up fast, and focusing his eye, and see that's not a thing, but a human, as he second to realize that, he take a sprint to the still floating body, as he begin see clearly what that person looks like even still, she wore some kind red battle suit that pretty much broken and battered as her red beautiful hair flow gracefully on water, and he just take a shot and run faster and dive to the water as wait her to just land on the beach is obviously dumb, as he keep swimming and manage to reach her and drag her into the beach, and he see clearly she drag a looks like dying lady, as he just stand and don't know what to do, with no second thought he need to do what must be done.

First, he examine her body, as he put his hand in front of her nose, as he feel air come out from her nose, as he still proceed to check her pulse on her neck, he can feel it but it's really slow

As his mind racing with the time, he begin to lift her up, and do bridal style carrying and haste his walk carefully '_Why I forgot to bought phone at this situation!_' as he run faster to find someone who can call ambulance.

**[Few Hours later]**

He manage to find someone randomly as he manage to ask some help to find ambulance, and few minute later the ambulance came and take the woman and him to the nearest hospital, that actually not far from her.

As he now sit in waiting hospital, and waiting for doctor examine this woman, to be honest he almost got zero idea who, and how she can just float on the water as he just really think too hard until he just shake his head in his little confusion, but for whatever it is, he just really hope when she wake up, at least he can shed some light of this situation, but the bodysuit, he feel like something will hit the fan

**[Somewhere]**

"Master Otto, I have a report about the location of herrscher of flame core location" as the short hair maid claim with the report she hold, as the man named Otto look with surprising look "May I know the location of the core?" as curiosity begin rise on his thought, the thing is it's been 2 month after the Anti-antropy invasion that manage hold his some of experiment, but some as he called problem exist on of fruitfully successful experiment that actually help him develop some cure against honkai infection, also in 2 month the existence of the core that been use to special battlesuit lost from the radar for 2 month.

"We manage track them as one of the hospital under our cooperation reporting about a woman with red bodysuit with the same description of the missing battlesuit, master otto are we take the action right away?" as the maid question pretty much seal the deal for what he going to do

"Tonight begin the operation, and is anyone know about this?" as otto ask to the maid, and the maid just nod "Yes, the man who bought her to the hospital, what we need to do to him" as otto just sit there thinking about many possibility, as he afraid if this man know too much pretty much increase the risk and problem will leak to other people, as otto just sigh "Do whatever to be done, you can dispose him too" as this take the maid quite surprise "May I know why, if master don't have any problem for answer this question" as Otto just smile a little "We just want to minimize… the witnesses, you don't need to worry, just do for what must be done" as the maid nod and walk away, as Otto see the report, or at least say the photo of the man who bought this opportunity to taking back the experimental battlesuit back.

Chapter 1 End

**Leave review for helping me to make this story better, and also I will say as this story contain some spoiler also minor AU for some of the game, if you not watch or play the game you already been warn, and PM me for any question, and please I need constructive review that help me getting better on grammar. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nightmare cure**

"So, can you state your name?" as the receptionist see Sol with his neutral face "Steigend Solis, that's my name" as he state his name, while the receptionist type his name, he actually quite surprise, as they do really begin to take care her, as his eye begin to wonder, he feel someone tap his shoulder as he see behind him, and he put smile on his face as his 'savior' come to save his ass.

"You should tell me sooner, if you had such the problem" as his friend just smile at him, his name is David Hars, this is his best friend that work in this hospital, as also his old classmate from same university, he actually almost same age like him as he just one years old different to him, his doctor coat match with his professionalism as specialize face, as his brown hair and glasses cover his keen eye "Yeah, sorry like I have time at like this" as David nod, as he understand what he just say to him.

"Yeah, but don't put that as the habit you know, why you always never bought your phone at your father and mother 'mourn' day?" As David just scold him a little, as Sol just looks away pretend he never hear that. "Yeah, that look again, you never listen aren't you?" as David really just pull his angry face, as Sol just sigh "Yeah, okay stop with that face, just change the subject, what happen to her?" as he see David with curiosity, and David just stood silence for a second "Meet me in my office at third floor, at least…. This is not a safe place to talk about it" as David just walk away from Sol, as he heard that, he just nod and waiting for his name register before he can move on.

As he manage register his name in hospital, and thankfully after he go back to his house first after he come to hospital to take his phone and wallet, he go to the third floor with lift as he walk to his office not far from the lift, this is not his first time he come here, as he just know where he need to go and he now in front of the door of his office and begin to knock "It's me, Solis" as he see the door just 'click' open as he push the door, and see his office.

David Office is not that 'technological' as he keep his office simple as possible, but the door is quite deceiving as the door quite advance more than inside, as he know how bad David with technology sometimes, but not with doctor equipment, as he see David holding some report and Data as he walk and sit on the chair in front of David desk.

"I can say, if you want to talk personally there's a chance that something worse happen" as he see David with his brown eye that keenly see his reaction, and David just sigh and put the report down "As you know, that woman already identify, her name is Murata Himeko, and you know who is she right now….right?" As David see him, and as he expect Sol have no clue who is she, and David just sigh really hard "She is the instructor from Freya- academy, the well-known school that train female into Valkyrie, as right now she is the betrayer of schicksal after the raid 2 month ago, and proclaim missing" and that actually peep Sol interest as he hear David that put his serious face on this matter.

"How the heck you can find her just drifting on the sea, like what the hell?" as he just kind a loss his word, Sol just don't know how to answer that question "Yeah, it's just that, I mean I found her on the sea floating around and still alive" as David just sigh as he listen to his answer "You know, I feel like it's really hard to talk the situation know you sometimes really not take this serious" as he just give the his stern look, Sol in other hand just really confuse but keeping his reaction normal as possible.

"But, I feel like you will do something one way or another, after know what happen to her" as Sol just nod to what David say to him "As you can see, right now she on Coma, and I don't know when she wake up, and even she can wake up is already consider miracle, she will take away by schickal and will go to the prison, so one way or another she will meet with bad end on her side, but…. Consider with the Honkai infection that spread that almost eat like 70% of her body, and she still retain her humanity on her look, I feel like this just a miracle, as I will say the cure for that situation already complete by " as that name been told, Sol really take this seriously, as he know too well where is this situation will go.

"So, I feel like you need to leave this situation alone, as I don't want you to involve at this complicated situation" As David say this, soon he see Sol that begin show the most rare expression that he almost never see for his life.

Anger

And David just put a little smile and see Sol stoic-anger reaction "But when I know I talk to you about this, you will rush to help her right?" as Sol nod, as David know this will happen, or he can say how this often know this will happen, as in his neutral, easy annoyed and oblivious, he never do anything halfway, even that will endanger his own life, as he sigh for a bit, as David take his spare keycard from the desk "Today, in 9 PM, they will come here and arrest her, as they will begin to distribute the cure, or at least for what I hear, the prototype of the cure, I have to say, you need get the injection for the cure before you can go, after that it's up to you" as David say to him, this take him by surprise as Sol just see blankly for what David say to him.

"Wait, I can't involve you at this, you don't need to-"before he can talk, David just smile and put his card on the desk "You know me well right, we always see our self as partner in crime, but this time I can say as you best friend, I know you will do anything to save her, even this going to kill you" as Sol just nod, and David just smile "That's why I will give this, when I know you going to do this" as he stand and see the window "I have an old friend that I help to produce this cure, and he already dead not long time ago, due unknown reason, but sure he find some way to perfect this cure, as I proud to help him, and now it's my turn to do what I need to be done for helping my friend" as he see Sol in the eye.

"You too damn reckless, this will be my problem, and I don't want to drag you in this mess!" as Sol just mad at and slam the door, as he see David right in the eye, the unmoving and determinate eye see him right in his soul make Sol just girt his teeth, and take the card "You better see this through" as he walk away from the office while David still watch him walk away and he hear the phone ringing as he take the phone "It's already done, this is the last help I can give to you" as the voice from the phone murmur to him, as he smile "Farewell then, till we meet again" as he shut his phone "Please put the mercy on our soul" as he see the sun begin to set slowly.

As he walk to outside of hospital, he take his phone and see the one contact he don't want to call

Gramps

As he don't have too many choice, he press the screen and begin to put his phone on his ear as the grumpy voice come out

"_What do you want asshat!?" _as he know that's gramp call him he take the breath and say "Gramp, I need to ask some favor" as he hear the grumpy voice stop.

**[Gramps Apartment]**

"So, you want to go to Anti-Antropy?" as Sol Nod at him, and this put Gramps into smile, as he shake Sol body really hard "That's my boy!, Now why right now?" as Sol just scratch his hair "Just my second thought I think my skill will worthwhile for them" as he pull his excuse, he know well he need some place to hide, and this is his own bet to make his grandfather help him, as he hope can make his grandfather out from this.

"Ohoho, now you know how useful you can be, but before that… perhaps there is a true reason why you choose to do this right now" as he just stood the silence hear his grandfather he see his grandfather "I…. just want to change what can't be change, that's all" as he say that's he just close his eye, waiting for the scold, but he feel something touch his head as he see his grandfather just pat his head "So that's your resolve… not as fancy I thought, but…. Like I give a damn about that, because you say like your dad always say before he join anyway" as this quite surprise him "My father did? Not I expect from him " as his grandfather smile at the first time "Yeah, cause sometimes he just full blow seriousness but really just that, after sometimes, he just full wimpy and tired, almost same like that, but those eye ignite something that your father don't have" as his gramps walk and open one his locker he had in his apartment, and take out something that quite surprise Sol.

"Back there, when I train and grind your body to utmost limit, I want to give this to you as the present" as he grab one of pretty much or he can consider like revolver magnum, but he know quite weird as kind a big and also have 2 barrel that stick out perfectly as he see that gun quite remind him for some games.

"This weapon is custom made, as normal weapon always never be a good choice to fight against Honkai, as now this is yours" as he give that to him, and quite surprise despite the side, it's not that heavy for revolver, and suddenly something come out from his thought as he examine the weapon carefully "But wait Gramps, I thought Anti-antropy use robot than human to fight right? Why you give me this?" as his gramps laugh "You know there will some asshole that need to be shoot by this bad boy, and of course use that as self-defense because I don't want to see idiot like you get killed" as gramps just laugh at his own joke, but for Sol himself, this is not a joke as he see this gun thoughtfully.

"But, also I know you have some business that….. Unknown to me and perhaps can drag you into pretty much problem, and that's why I give you this, and not pry for your… secret" as this quite surprise him, but know his grandfather, in his age working with military before retiring due old ages, this is take him quite deep as he know his grandfather know when he had some secret that he don't want to open

"So, when you can go there?" as his gramps ask to him, he just take his chance "10 PM tonight, I bought some company of course, she one of my old friend that can connect me to Anti-Antropy" as his grandfather nod "okay then, I guess you don't need my connection for join" as his grandfather reach the phone "So, whatever you do, hurry up take the anything you need in that locker, and good luck" as he hold his phone and Sol just walk to in front of the locker, and he take whatever he need.

**[Hospital backdoor: 08.30 PM]**

As now he walk with jacket out, to be honest this city can be cold at night, as he know this is a bad idea for some reason as he look to suspicious, but he try look to be normal, as behind his jacket there is Colt revolver strap on the holster that his grandfather have before, as he silently hold the key card, he have 30 minute before the situation that with one single deep breath he open the backdoor as the door open, and he proceed to get in fast, as he see around no one here, he walk slowly and see the long corridor and 2 door, one metallic door to the storage and another is the stair to upper floor, why he know that by the map he being given by David before this, or pretty much send right to the phone, and location of the security camera.

As he walk slowly, he try to minimize the voice he produce from his shoes, as he hear some people chattering when he overhear something that come from the storage "_You know this is quite interesting as this place will be the first place cure will be test_" as the voice of woman feel like quite young echoes "_Yeah, I hear bishop give the order to exterminate the traitor here too, but to make sure not making any ruckus here, is this mission really just…weird_" and this quite interesting, it's same for what David say to him, as he walk slowly and when he almost open the door, he heard footstep and he stick to wall opposite with the staircase door and wait who might be, and he wait and when the stair case door open, he see the familiar face.

"Keep you waiting huh?" as David walk to him with smile, and Sol just nod and David give a sign to go in as he walk to get in, while David close the door.

"So, what happen here?" as he walk with David, and he see David sigh "Bad one, this hospital under lockdown, and no doctor allowed to get out, as right now they almost ready to distribute the cure, right now I will give you a plan "as he show his phone the location of Murata Himeko room, she on the 4 floor in room number 30, and right now I manage to isolate her to minimize the witnesses, as you take care her, I will take the cure and meet near the male toilet in third floor, and if I don't make it, just run for it" as he see Sol with determinate face.

"How much time we get before all this become worse" as he check his phone clock "We have 30 minute, and you must do it, or she will be lost" as Sol hear that, he just nod and now there is the door to second floor, and also stair to another floor "Till we meet again" as he walk to get in the second floor, Sol just watch him ready, as he steel up his mind and walk to fourth floor.

**[Hospital: Fourth Floor]**

Sol open the door and see there is no one here, as he see the clock from his phone, he got 20 minute before she get capture, and proceed by walk slowly.

"Too many room, where is she?" as he walk slowly and manage to catch the voice that slowly walk to his location, and with his fast reaction, he open the door slowly and randomly and wait for the footstep pass, when he see behind him, he see a patient just sleep silently, as he take a breath slowly and open the door not wanting to disturb the patient, as he walk again.

After some little walk, he found the door as he open it slowly and see a little breathtaking view, as he see the woman lie down on the bed, and sleep soundly, as he see her red hair and beautiful and mature expression he can think of, as he take a breath and see Himeko with a little sad face as he examine her body that been cover by green hospital cloth, as he see the arm pretty much scar almost can be seen as her face have a some kind a crack around her cheek that spread to her neck, as he examine slowly, he suddenly hear a voice and with reflex he just hid inside the toilet, as he just let the door slip a little so he can see what happen, as he make sure the light in the bathroom turnoff by switch manually.

"_Quite inconvenience when you know when you must kill on who betray schickal, but when this easy I feel there is no problem_" the woman voice can be hear as he peek slowly, and he see the girl holding some kind a futuristic gun, as he can say that weapon just really different for what he have, as he watch the girl taking some kind injection ready "_Tomorrow, you shall be dead as the record 'heart failure' quite disappointed from the well-known Valkyrie strike team, Murata Himeko" _and without she know, slowly as he could, with all memory about his training put his hand around girl's neck and proceed by choke her up as the girl take the surprise, as she not ready by it as she tried her best to let it go by moving around as Sol just stood on the ground holding all of his weight and also shut her mouth before she scream for help, as he take just pray she pass out soon, but he know, he don't match for someone training one body real hard, as he remember and let his body fall backward as his weight enough take the girl fall with him, as he pinned her with his 2 leg around her stomach and he feel no more struggle as looks like he manage to let her knockout, as he see the girl just feel little bit limp, and he still feel her breath with his hand that already he release.

"Quite brute and lucky one, for my side" as he stand up and put the girl body in toilet after he take the pillow, take out the contain and make it into makeshift rope as he just binding her arm and leg, also mouth by makeshift rope, and he proceed to see Himeko again, he take the interest when he syringe that fall, and see how low to send someone just to kill a person who can't fight back, as he hear the phone vibrate and he just open it "where are you? I got the serum, proceed with the next plan" as David can be hear little bit out of breath "How, she stuck with this machine, how I suppose to do? I don't want to wake the nurse to come here" as Sol walk to the door and peek a little and see no one still around and hoping he can solve this fast.

"The machine not connect entirely, that's just a bluff I put, you can take it out manually, as you need substitute to conceal her" as David say it, he got the idea.

**[Few minute later]**

As he lift her up with bridal style as he walk slowly and he see the girl that he manage to knock out lay down there with all heart monitor attach to her hand right now, as he begin walk away, he not feel that heavy (as he know, call woman heavy is rude) he walk slowly as he heard someone chattering as he move to male toilet and rest his back behind the wall "Damn, this is take too much time" murmur him slowly as he hear the voice slowly walk away, he begin to move again faster to the stair as he heard the female voice, one way or another perhaps this girl is on the same organization as he know the problem to get out already on his mind, but now he need to go to third floor.

**[Few minute pass]**

"Took your time huh?" as David with the injection fill with light blue fluid that seal inside the little transparent bag "Too many people" as Sol answer and put Himeko on the cold floor, as both know they need to do this fast "Can you do it?" as Sol see David open the case and take out the injection "I don't know what will happen next, so this is like one chance only" as He see the injection "Well if the man Otto can make something this good, just trust him" as He sit the and wait, as he take a deep breath "Here we go" as He press the injection to the skin and slowly the crack that on her face and her arm slowly vanish, as he quite surprise this is actually work.

"Damn, this actually work" as David see the miracle, or at least the cure that he waited for so long "Well, this is good then, so what next?" as Sol stand up, David throw him the key, that he catch immediately "Take my car, and get out from this place" as Sol this quite surprise "Wait, how about you? You will get yourself killed!" as his anger he see David face, he just froze as he see the face that he don't want to see.

"Please, my fate already sealed at this place, do what you need to do" as Sol know he need do what he need to be done, as he proceed to lift her again but this time with piggyback as he feel like some kind a lump on his back, he take the chance "Don't die on me" as he walk but before that, David take out the big case that he keep behind the toilet door "Take this" as he give the case, because his hand is full, he just bite it as the case not that heavy but at least he can manage to get a grip with his teeth.

"This is the battlesuit that schickal wanted, I know they want this and it's better you take it than they have it, inside there is also my contact that can help you get out from the city, godspeed" as he see him with smile, and Sol just nod and walk faster.

Right now he begin take the haste, as he see security begin to a run, and this is really getting worse as he heard the decoy already compromise, he take the stair carefully as he walk to the same path he take, and he slowly walk to the door he press lay down himeko again, and take the card and use it on the door until..

**[Access denied: Building under lockdown]**

'Oh yeah, I'm screw' as he hear a voice behind him when he think, he so close but he don't have any choice as take out his weapon and check the ammo, 6 ammo nicely put in the cylinder as he put it back and see behind him "Well, looks like my normal days over" as he proceed shoot the door and with loud back he hear his back as he see security begin to rush, and with precision he just shoot the security leg with one single shot, well in his thought he just disable them, not blow the knee off as one of security fall and seeing his leg being blow off 'Oh…shit…. Sorry' as he lift Himeko body, with bridal style as he find the David car that park near him, as he take the run and get in the car while he put Himeko behind the passenger seat with the case after he do that, he turn on the car, and begin to reverse the car and gas it to the nearest door as he see the parking door near him, as he know the crossbar will not lift, he open the window of the car and just shoot it and destroy the crossbar as he gas the car hard as he could to get out, as he hear the alarm begin to ring "David, be careful" as he drive away to safety, and he need to find shelter fast.

**Chapter 2: End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Wake Up**

He sit on the drive seat with hot coffee on the cup holder on his left, as he see the rain pouring the sky, as he just stare the glass that separate outside, as he stare blankly, it's been 3 hours after the incident as what he feel too many thing happen in one day, as he know too well for what happen and he reflect for what happen.

[**FLASHBACK: 09.00 PM**]

As he left the car after he hiding it on nearby abandon warehouse, he take a sprint to his grandfather apartment, as he need to confirm the deal, lucky enough, from where is he right now it's not that far only 30 Meter to be exact to where he need to go, as his grandfather live in quite peaceful area also not so far from the city, as he run to his grandfather apartment, all his mind begin to run with so many thought as what actually happen to outside of this city, well as he never thought about his pretty much as he really not so 'informative'

This city, or he can say this large city pretty much the place that once 2 big power collide silently as who will dominate this city, one is schikal, and other is Anti-Antropy, as this city pretty much well-known as resort but also some big company of game, he just hear this big power collide by random rumor he heard in street but he believe it's pretty much a lie, until last year, he heard rumor around him that Schickal take some of facility as good term for the city one of that facility is a hospital that he in, well… as some of might guess, I think schickal win in this situation.

'_To be honest, I'm really just hope that I'm not doing that, even I am the technician after that happen, I'm just not into internet for half year_' as he thought while he see the calmness of the resident.

As he curse himself, he almost reach his destination as he see to the place where his grandfather live, he suddenly realize something when he see outside from his room, as his room pretty much dark, as he know his grandfather never turn off the light as he feel something worse happen to his grandfather as he sprint to his grandfather room, as he reach the door to his grandfather room, when he rotate the door slowly and the door actually open, his instinct to take the gun out as he open slowly the door as he see the most horrible sight.

As the room, it's pretty much clean but that's not what he see he see one man sitting directly on his sight as pretty much beat into pulp, as he run to his battered grandfather, as he grab his hand and check the pulse, as he feel nothing, he notice the slash mark right on his chest and neck, as looks like he being killed by blood loss, this is too inhuman, what person can do such thing without thinking!?

As he walk around house and find the blanket on the couch, he lay down his grandfather corpse and cover it with blanket, as he don't know how to deal with this situation, as he know crying will not solve the problem, he must some clue what actually happen to him.

As he look around to find a cloth to he can wear, as he remember his grandfather always keep his father clothing, as he walk around and when he go to his grandfather room, he never go to this room once in his lifetime, as he only catch the glimpse of this room before his grandfather close it….hard.

As he see around he see so many picture and even some interesting event that occur like battle against terrorist or even him with his father and mother, as the last picture shake him to the core as he see himself as young teen while he sleeping on the couch while hugging a bag as he examine it, he see the small word 'My proudest Grandson' as he just smile and holding the tear, as he never have a good term with his grandfather, he never know how he care to him, as he always just sweep it in the carpet like it was nothing, but as he take the photo he feel something like metallic, as he turn it around, he find USB and also memory card that strap to the USB that strap into the holder of the photo, as he examine both of USB and memory card, he notice the USB have an Anti-Antropy symbol on it.

First he examine the memory card, as he plug it inside his phone, he found 1 video inside the memory card and he play it.

"_If you get this video, one way or another I will die. Yeah not too shabby and quite cringe word that always come in some movie but bear with me, as my death just really pull everything down to the road, as now you will take the path you don't want to cross but you take drive to hell to see this shit though, as I know how you always do, for what I can tell I always watch you by my friend help to monitor what you always do, until one day you risk everything to save one person, my friend mention the danger that you will face, I prepare everything you need before all this happen"_

"He watching me…" as he almost speechless for what he hear, and really surprise how his grandfather just stalk him almost everywhere, as the massage continue

"_There is a bag that hidden under the bed, contain cloth that money that quite enough to you to go for few days, but also the phone that you can contact with my old…friend, as she will guide you to get out from this city, and there is one bag for your companion too, I don't know it's your friend male or female, but I give your father cloth as I hope fit to your companion, also there is something that will help you inside the locker, there is secret compartment under the place I put the gun, take it with you' _

"So thoughtful…" as he thought until see the last part

"_As today, I want you to stand and find your path and never turn back, and… I'm sorry for everything, as I afraid one day you will be taking away from what I only left in this old age alone, I train you to make you stronger and closer as family with one hope one day you will know how to defense yourself, but today I hope what you going to do, never regret it as this is my last teach to you…. Solis" _

As the record end, he just stand there and really question who want take him away? As he feel nothing special on him, but he never thought about his grandfather always be like this to get closer, as he feel like his grandfather just really hard to give out his feeling "Even after all that, I feel like I'm not worthy on you care… I will not regret it" as his sadness smile grew on his face.

As he walk to find the bag his grandfather mention, he find the bag that his grandfather mention, as he search the bag and found his cloth also wallet when he open, he just close it fast as he just put in back to his bag '_I guess his old age it's something_' as he search the bag and found the phone that his grandfather mention, as he stare it for a second as he will call whoever his grandfather friend is, as the second bag near it he check for sometimes as he can say quite pack up, as he take the both bag, as to the in front of his grandfather room, he go to the locker that located in front of kitchen as he open it, and rub down the surface he feel something like button, as he press it he see down of the locker open, and show an interesting weapon.

It's an only knife, an 15 cm knife as the handle there is a switch, he really wanted to examine this knife but when he see the cloth, he know the time is not luxury, as he just take the knife and the sheath that under that knife as he proceed to sheath the knife, and take his leave, but when he hear someone on the door step, he just hugging the wall and listen, "excuse me, Mr. Jonathan I come to ask for payment" as he hear that, he know too well that is this place landlord, as he think fast he take the 2 bag, as he run to the window, as he see this quite a high, his grandfather on the third floor he need to get into second floor to jump at least for safety, as he not that heavy with this 2 bag, thanks for his training.

"Sir, I demand you to open the door!" as the voice begin to increase louder, he run to the windows near kitchen as he open and see the for upstairs is not pleasing for him, as he just get out when he put the bag, as right now his bag cover his chest and his bag, as the knife safely inside his bag, and his gun inside his jacket, as he hold the window tight as he just wait, as his heart beating slowly he get out from the window and hold tight the handle of the window, as he slowly put his body slowly down until he pretty much using his 2 hand to hanging his body, as take a deep breath as he hear banging, and just as he expected he lift his body to reach the window and he slowly close the window, as he slowly slide down right in his original position as the window almost close, with his hand barely hanging, as he just let it go as he feel the gravitation pull him to the ground, in mere second as he fall to the second floor he grab the handle that outside the window in the second floor as he feel his arm really just hurt as hell, as he only barely hold with his left hand, as pain spread to his left hand, he immediately release his grip, and fall to the first floor as he fall really hard, as he fall down after the final fall, as he grab his left arm, he just feel just sore, he just run fast as he could to get out from here, as he need to run away before they found the body.

[**Present**]

After all that, right now just run to the car as he drive it pretty much almost the outskirt of the city, as right now he stay in the gas station, after he buy some food and before the rain pour in, as he right now recollect everything, as he just really don't know what he need to do next, he just afraid his grandfather's friend might help him, as he just mention 'old friend' as he don't know who is this person, as he pretty much blind about his grandfather relationship with other, as he pretty much surprise his grandfather have friend, as he kind a guess that person either special, or can deal with grumpy annoyed attitude.

He take the phone that stay right on his side seat and see the phone, as the phone quite modern but quite simple, as he turn on the phone, he see one particular name that on the screen as name

'TESLA'

'_Name of genius inventor, what a name, but why I feel some nostalgia on that name_?' as he just stare blankly to the phone as he shift his sight to Himeko that right now looks like sleep peacefully as she still using hospital cloth, as her body being cover with his Jacket, as he can see right now his priority is her safety, as now the weapon pretty much not going to hold too well against many people, as he hope to not kill normal human, as he still remember he blow off someone knee, as he don't know why his grandfather have this insane magnum, but he just brush it off as he know pondering with something that mundane with waste his time to think what he need to do.

"Right now, let's wait to wake up" as he just sit and wait as he see the pouring rain.

But what happen to her?

[**Himeko POV**]

She walk to the endless field of flower, as she using a dress matching with her hair, she just wondering around as he see the flower, when she see from afar a figure she suddenly smile as she know who is that figure, as she walk to this figure slowly, she slowly begin to see so many figure as she know this is her final destination as she can meet with everyone, before one hand stop her, as she turn around she see herself but using a different clothing, but she can't tell what it's looks like as she see quite familiar.

'one step ahead, is the place you will never return' as the voice say, it's really confuse her as the voice continue 'you still have one duty to be fulfill, as now this is not your time to meet your end' as when her other self just burn slowly as Himeko shock and walk slowly to her back, as she see her other self just burn away slowly as fire spread around her as she just want to run away as she tried to do that, she can't feel her leg as she pretty much in middle the blazing inferno, as she just watch the horror as other figure just burn by this fire, as she can't do anything as she just want to all this stop, as she close her eye she just hear silent.

She still feel the heat that spread around her, but there is no voice she can hear, as she begin to feel drag down from this emptiness, a cold emptiness.

As her body slowly drown to the abyss, she just want to end all this, as all she done and with her limited time to life, she done what other can't, saving her own student, protect people she care, as she understand well this is sacrifice she made to make better future already made, but suddenly she hear a male voice.

"_Don't give up, I don't know what happen to you, but don't make what I have done in vain just to save you, please live!"_ as that male voice echoing the empty void as slowly the void burn away by those mere voice, as she open her eye now she meet with the man that holding her hand, as she just look around confuse, but she remember that voice, as mundane that man reason and voice, but that voice is just suddenly awake her, as she know that voice hide the plea of desperation, as either she can feel familiar with, or just purely coincidence.

"Thank god you awake" as that man just sweating bullet as she wake up, "I see you shaking as I really hoping you not go seizure, because we kind a far from the central city" as he joking, but she just still confuse what happen to her.

"Who…are…you?" as she speak to him, but her voice sound harsh, as she feel like hydrated too much, as this man offer her a water bottle "Drink it, you pretty much out of cold for sometimes, we talk later after you feel okay" as She just take the water bottle that he offer, and drink it like there's no tomorrow as he just see her drink as he just smile "Where am I?" as She can speak much clearly as he just scratch his head "Um…. In the car almost outskirt of the city" as he explain, but that's answer not satisfy her enough.

"Yeah, I mean where exactly is this city?" as she ask, and this man just sigh "Soukai city" and this quite shocking to her as she don't believe it "Yeah miss, you got stranded to the beach, my friend told me you just floating around like in 2 month, and now you here… welcome to the land of living" as now this is really something shocking beyond believe as she just stare him.

"Miss, you scary… right now we need to get you out from here, as you almost get killed few hours ago, while my grandfather beat up by someone, and I assume from same organization who tried to kill you, I think they really want to erase the evidence of what I just see, but with stroke of luck, now we here" as he explain all situation and just she want too overloading with all this information.

"But… I should be dead after 2 month just like that…right?" as She just don't want to believe that first "Yeah… for normal person it's impossible, but I think something protect you from that, even I don't know who make that happen, for what I know the infection reaching 70%, as my common sense told me that, it's already dead sentence. But that's is something you don't need to worry" as he say that, this get to her intention, as she see her "you already cured, back there I never thought that the cure of this honkai infection already distribute here, so… I do what I know it's right thing to do" as he say that, this is quite surprise her.

"Please listen to me, before you just want to punch my face or something else, I do this as time not in our side, as the choice I must made entirely on my own, as I see you dying I can't let that happen" as he say bluntly, she speechless at first, but she remind one person who always this reckless but kind at the same times, as she just smile and look at him "Thank you for saving me, but may I know what's it's you name?" as she ask kindly to him "My name…. just call me Solis, but people usually call me Sol" as he just return to his original position as She just smile as deep down she pretty much disappoint by this, but also grateful as she know one thing for sure: She have a chance to live.

"By the way, after the rain, go change your cloth in car, I will do call someone to help us" as she pretty much look down as she remove his jacket she still using the hospital cloth, as she just nod as now she need to follow him, she need to regroup to Theresa right now.

**[Sol POV]**

As the rain stop, he get out from the car as he see look around in this time, many people pretty much sleep, as he walk little bit farther as he near the convenience store, he just take a breath, as he press the number as he see the number actually connect as he just wait to connect and he look around.

As now, he pretty much in the gas station almost one way to outskirt to the city, with convenience store also toilet it's pretty much one place he can think to hide, as he know one thing for sure, he still not get out from the problem.

As he still waiting, but when he realize it's connect and get his phone near his ear

"_WHO THE HELL CALLING IN 2 AM!"_

As he hear woman voice so load he just get the phone out from near his ear, as her scream really that load, as his ear still ringing, he just swap it to his other ear to listen "I'm sorry, ehm…. Miss. Tesla, I'm Jonathan Grandson, Steingend Solis I need your help" as he say that, there is silent for a while "_Huh, oh I know you, the kid that calling me midget!" _as the voice say out loud, as he just confused what she just mean by that, but there is other pause before there is an answer.

"_Ah, no matter, so why Jonathan grandson want from me?" _as the voice ask, he just take a breath as he answer the call "He… want me to go to Anti-Antropy, as right now I'm kind a have problem with….schickal" as he say that, there is some ruckus as the voice ask "_Wait what? Why do you have that problem with them!?"_

As Solis just moving his left shoulder a little "Ehm… I save one of Valkyrie, he name is Murata Himeko, after I found her too" and now when he said that, there is total silent from the phone.

'_Now, total silent….'_ As he thought for a second, but boy he not expect what happen after that.

"_WAIT MURATA HIMEKO!?"_ as the voice enough to make his left ear hurt yet again, this is like talking like some kind a loud girl that so loud, as she just screaming when you just 1 meter near her.

"Yes, like I said, I know her name by my friend that help me to get her out, right now I ask for help me in this situation, as I know soon or later they will found us" as he plea but the voice not begin to feel professional on the matter.

"_I get it, but I think you need to wait until morning, I will inform someone who can help you, after that I think it's up to you to do, but I feel like there is more you want to say?"_ as the voice said that, he just take a breath "The battle suit that she once used, still with me as right now, I think this is kind a good trade?" as he said that, there is same long silence as he wait the answer "_Alright then, I will help you_" as the sudden relieve surge his body, as now one more problem he need to deal.

"Okay, thanks for your help…miss tesla" as he said that he heard one thing "So… what happen to your grandfather" as he just silent for a second as he explain, his grandfather die due someone torture him to death, as the silent probably due the horror he just take a deep breath "As I can say, the attacker just end him slowly, and…that's all, but I can tell whoever attack him, she just do her job really professionally" as he say that he know one thing, the attacker really do a job too well.

"_Okay I get it… by the way…. I'm sorry for your grandfather, I know him quite well, when he still work with us, but looks like he ask me for last favor, I shall do that favor, I will call you later_" as the phone close, he just sigh heavily, as the situation, he still need to wait for a call as he walk to the car.

"Took your time, huh?" as he walk into the car, as he see Himeko change to T-shirt with gray jeans, and using his jacket "Quite good, sorry for some inconvenience, I already call them, we wait until morning" as he see Himeko still little bit uncomfortable with the cloth "Feel little itching" as he still find a way to confront herself with his cloth "Sorry…" as he just watch around and see her "I buy some food right on your left side before you awake "as he point out the plastic bag right on her left as she just pretty much notice, the bag on the case as she want to examine it, he just see her "That's your battle suit, but for what I know It's broken due the damage that perhaps from the attack, or I don't know about what happen to you in some capacity of my knowledge, but it's doesn't mean that suit can't be use anymore, until we can find someone who can repair it" as he back to see in front of him, as he drink his now cold coffee, Himeko just sigh and touch the box as she remember she fight against someone who she always consider her best student, but not because she smart, but her kindness and dream she hold, she still wonder where is she right now?

"I see… so may I know who you calling?" as Himeko curios without looking he just look at her "Tesla, her name is tesla" as she quite surprise when she hear that name "Wait you know her?" as he just shrug it as he see her "Nope, I'm the guy that almost oblivious as I can easily don't care with some people I feel annoyed with, well in some sense I know her when I was little, I think…" as he look the window for a second "she want to help us to lift us out from here, but we need to wait" as he just try to make himself comfortable on driver seat.

"I see, but is this right moment to ask them to do it right now?" as she pretty much right about this, like she know tesla for sometimes, but she still hold the possibility Tesla have some plan to help them out, but right now she just want to know what he thinking.

"If we do it right know, there is a chance we will get caught by either police, or perhaps schickal will got us first, both of them will make us have a very bad day" as he just putting the holster back and see her "So, if the problem escalate quickly, I prioritize you to get out and hide" as she hear, she quite piss out as she fight against Honkai for such long time, hearing that still pretty much anger her but she hear other thing she begin to take it by surprise "Right now, we don't have any luxury in time or even possibility we can survive in this problem, the only one who can fight right now is only me, this is why I want to minimize you to get the crossfire, after that I feel like it's up to you" as he just pretty much summit his life to protect her, either she can feel some….familiarity.

"But at least I can help you to fight right!?" as she question that, he just look to the window as he just drink his cold coffee "Can you move your leg?" as he ask that, himeko just silence, as she just tried to move her leg muscle for a bit, but only her foot finger can move barely. "You know the reason, just don't push too hard when you know the possibility you can't do it" as he just taking his Magnum as she just see the magnum and quite surprise he even have a gun, while he just slide the ammo cylinder as he just take out the ammo from his pocket jeans, while he see around for second as he put the cylinder back, as he just put the gun hidden from her sight.

"Damn…. If my leg not like this, I…." as she just try to move it again, Sol just feel his phone vibrate the phone that he used to call Tesla ring again, as he see it he just realize the number is unknown, this put his guard, as he just see her "Miss, I want you calm down, and be ready" as he just open the phone and ready to hear someone who call him, and of course he put the phone little bit far from his ear, as he don't want another scream and shout.

"_WHERE IS HIMEKO!_" as the voice this time a cute anger voice with furious and serious in the same time as he just take a breath and answer the call "Before all that, tell me who are you?" as his say it with question, "_My name is Theresa, I'm acquaintance of Murata Himeko, once a headmaster of academy and now working with Anti-Antropy, I know you as Solis, as Tesla mention you when she call in this early morning" _As he just quite surprise she do it quite fast consider either this taking quite big blow or something else.

"Okay, so she told you then, right know if you want to talk to her, tell me are the one who going to lift out from the city?" as he say that with not pause the voice answer it "_Yes, we will do it immediately, as right now we already on the way to extract you out from your location, but we need you to go to the place that have suitable place to make our job easier_" as he just sigh a bit, as he know the problem pretty much will taking turn really hard.

"Okay, but tell me where, and I will give this phone to Himeko right away" as he see Himeko hear the acquaintance she know too well.

" You need to go to the beach, that's the place we can pass by, there is the beach that almost there is no people there, there will be our place to extract you out from there" as the location say, the beach that pretty much have perfect description of it, is a few hundred kilometers from where is he right now, really far as he just close his eye for a second, as he calculate the situation "Okay, but I want you fast as possible, there is a chance some company will tailing us" as he said that, the voice just sigh "_okay, now can I talk to her?_" as he just smile and give the phone to Himeko "Well, your friend now want to talk, I will readying the car" as Himeko take the phone, and his thought just run as he just know this is will taking turn into downright problem, as he take his phone out, and see one application on his phone that caught his attention, he need this as the app name just bring some nasty memory '_Zeus, looks like it's time to me to use it_' as he just press it and wait to the apps running.

This time, he must ready for everything.

**Chapter 3: END.**

**As I want to pull the chapter more, but I realize this will bring different conclusion of the chapter if I rush here, right now this is the chapter I can give, Rate and Review for make this story better with not only pronounce or word, but character as well.**


End file.
